Many electronic probes (e.g., voltage or current probes) include a thin coaxial cable for carrying a signal to a measuring instrument. The thin coaxial cable is typically connected to an amplifier unit at one end, and to an interface (also known as a pod) for connecting to a measuring instrument. The thin coaxial cable is flexible and allows an electronic probe to be manipulated while maintaining a connection to a device being tested. One problem with using a thin coaxial cable is that it can be easily damaged. For example, external forces on the cable may cause its outer conductor to be dented. Such damage to the cable results in a high level of signal reflections, and thus limits the bandwidth capability of an electronic probe in which the cable is used.
One prior method of connecting a coaxial cable to an amplifier unit includes machining a cylindrical boss onto the amplifier unit. The coaxial cable is then cut to a precise length, and its coaxial braid is cut and spread over the cylindrical boss. A crimp sleeve is then slid over the coaxial braid, and a crimp die is used to crimp the cable in position.
Disadvantages of this prior method include: a weak physical connection between the coaxial cable and the amplifier unit, unacceptably high reflection losses at frequencies over 4 gigahertz (GHz), unacceptable deviations in inter-cable impedance from 50 ohms, difficulty in creating the connection, high variations in the quality of the connection, difficulty in disconnecting the cable when an electronic probe fails a quality test, and likely damage to the cable when disconnecting it from the amplifier unit. Based on the foregoing, it should be understood that there is a need for systems and methods that address these and/or other perceived shortcomings of the prior art.